


Rebuild and Reclaim

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: starscream, character: typhoon, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> War’s over, and now it’s time to rebuild and reclaim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild and Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Typhoon(OC)  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masumi5. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3074828#t3074828) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _I hope you don't mind, but this one was somewhat inspired by a fic from someone else: Starscream talking with an Autobot Seeker about rejoining Seeker society now that the war is over (preferably ending in a truce)._

The dark green Seeker stared over Starscream’s left shoulder with his wings angled back and hitched up, legs braced apart, and hands behind his back in a pose so military perfect it was painful to look at.

“You do know,” Starscream began, “that I’ve given up the title of Air Commander?”

“Yes, sir.”

Starscream snickered. “Primus, sit down already, Typhoon, you’re exhausting me. You’re here because I want your help, _if_ you’re willing. Help in a _civilian_ manner.”

Typhoon’s bright blue optics shifted to Starscream’s face. “How can I possibly help you?”

Gesturing to the chair, Starscream waited until Typhoon sat, and then said, “Do you know how many Decepticon Seekers are left? Do you know how many neutrals?”

Impossibly, Typhoon’s wings went even more rigid. “Not many, but I don’t think there’s been a proper count attempt made in vorns,” Typhoon replied. “Neutral Seekers? I haven’t seen any.”

“There aren’t any. Not neutrals. And there are only six trines, a quartet, and two pairs with the Decepticons.” Starscream leaned forward, fingers laced together on his desk. “And how many Autobot Seekers are there?”

Suspicion lit Typhoon’s optics. “Seven.”

“Thirty-three Seekers in all the universe,” Starscream said. “That we know of. It’s to be assumed that there are some out there among the stars somewhere, but who knows when, or even _if_ they’ll come back.”

“And just how can I help you?” Typhoon asked again.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Starscream teased with a purr, then rolled his optics as Typhoon’s expression went even flatter. “Primus, lighten up already. Prime’s on this cultural kick, and his Praxian advisor is all gung ho too. The war cost us a lot, and while no one wants to go back to the separation and elitism of the past, all our lost cultures have something worth reclaiming.”

“Why me though?” Typhoon asked.

“Because you’re an Autobot. Because you’re one of the eldest. Because if left to Acid Storm to handle alone it would end up one-sided.” Starscream shrugged. “It’s voluntary, but I think it would be good to have a former Autobot on this. It’ll give us all a chance at full integration faster too, which I know Prime wants.”

Typhoon’s helm tilted to the side a little. “If I agree to this, what then?”

“Then we teach others about our culture and let them teach us about theirs,” Starscream replied with a negligent shrug. “We share, we grow.” He flicked a hand to the side. “There are mechs so young on either side that they’ve never known anything but war and military rule. Once the peace proves stable, I’m sure even more young ones will begin to appear. It would be nice if young Seekers -like my trine mate, Skywarp, like _me_ \- would have some knowledge to pass along to any future creations.”

Blue optics narrowed, but Typhoon’s expression relaxed a little into something that might have been amusement. “Of course, go straight for the spark.”

Starscream grinned. “I’m ruthless like that.”

A snort. “Fine,” Typhoon said. “I’ll help.”

“I want more, eventually, than just a written history,” Starscream said. “There are already plans to build a more traditional aerie here in Iacon.”

“I’ll talk to the others. Let’s just start with this and see how things go between our groups.”

“Fair enough.” Starscream stood, so Typhoon did as well. The green Seeker only hesitated a moment before reaching out to clasp Starscream’s wrist when it was offered. “I’ll be in touch once we have a schedule worked out.”

Typhoon dipped his chin in a nod, then, seemingly at a loss for words, did it again, and left.

Starscream grinned, and opened a comm line to Prime. // _He’s in._ //

// _That’s wonderful news,_ // Prime replied. // _Thank you. I felt it was important for the request to come from you._ //

// _Yes, I know. Blah blah, reaching out, blah blah, sappy Autobot stuff._ // Starscream rolled his optics, but smiled as Prime’s snicker carried over the comms. // _Anyway, it’s done. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go inform Acid Storm he’s going to have a coworker._ //

// _Yeah. You have fun with that._ // Prime cut the comms, but not before Starscream heard him chuckle again.

Starscream grabbed a datapad, then headed out to dig up Acid Storm from where he was likely buried in what had become the archiving room.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
